vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Xbox 360
The Xbox 360 is Microsoft's second video game console. The Xbox 360, originally released in 2005, has sold more than 66 million copies worldwide. The Xbox 360 was designed as a successor to Microsoft's 2001 console Xbox. The Xbox 360 sports several of the original's features such as Xbox Live, Xbox live arcade, and Windows Media Center. These such applications have been improved with the Xbox 360 model, featuring primarily, much needed third-party support. At Microsoft's press conference at E3 2010, Microsoft stated they were releasing a new redesigned Xbox 360. This version, the Xbox 360 S, sports new features such as built in 802.11 b/g/n Wi-Fi, TOSLINK S/PDIF optical audio output, five USB 2.0 ports and a special AUX port. Upon the release of the Xbox 360 S, the original models of the Xbox 360 have been discontinued. Technical specifications * CPU: 3.2 GHz PowerPC Tri-Core Xenon * Memory: 512 MB of GDDR3 RAM clocked at 700 MHz * Storage mediums: ** Detachable Hard Drives; 20 GB, 60 GB, 120 GB, 250 GB, 320 GB ** Memory Cards (Removable) (Original design only); 64 MB, 256 MB, 512 MB ** On-board storage chip *** Arcade Consoles (later models); 256 MB, 512 MB *** Budget level "Xbox 360 S" consoles; 4 GB ** USB storage device (requires system software update); 1 GB to 16 GB ** Cloud storage (requires Xbox LIVE Gold Membership); 512 MB * Video output formats ** Composite video; 480i, 576i (PAL) ** S-Video; 480i, 576i (PAL) ** RGB SCART 480i, 576i (PAL) ** Component (YPBPR); 480i, 576i, 480p, 720p, 1080i, 1080p ** D-Terminal (YPBPR); 480i (D1), 480p (D2), 720p (D4), 1080i (D3), 1080p (D5) ** VGA; 640×480, 848×480, 1024×768, 1280×720 (720p), 1280×768, 1280×1024, 1360×768, 1440×900, 1680×1050, 1920×1080 (1080p) ** HDMI (later models); 480p, 720p, 1080i, 1080p ** Note: 1080p video playback is limited to content from the Zune marketplace * Graphics: 500 MHz ATI Xenos * Sound: ** Analog stereo ** Stereo LPCM (TOSLINK and HDMI) ** Dolby Digital 5.1 (TOSLINK and HDMI) ** Dolby Digital with WMA pro (TOSLINK and HDMI) * Controllers: ** 4 maximum* (any combination): ** Xbox 360 Controller (USB wired, 2.4 GHz wireless) ** Xbox 360 Wireless Racing Wheel ** Rhythm game controllers ** Big Button Pads* ** Xbox 360 Arcade sticks ** Ace Combat 6 Flight Stick ** Kinect ** 4 Big button pads may be used in addition to other controllers. * Connectivity: ** Original models *** 2.4 GHz wireless, 3 × USB 2.0, IR *** receiver, 100 Mbit Ethernet *** Add-on: Wifi 802.11a/b/g, Wifi 802.11a/b/g/n ** Revised "S" models *** 2.4 GHz wireless, 5 × USB 2.0, IR receiver, 100 Mbit Ethernet, Wifi 802.11b/g/n, AUX port Models Current models The Xbox 360 S is the most prominent release of the Xbox 360 in today's market. The Xbox 360 S, released in June 2010, sports several new features and storage, most notably its built-in Wi-Fi. The Xbox 360 S comes with one of three different sized hard drives: 4 GB, 320 GB, and 250 GB. The 320 GB versions were only released as a limited collector's edition with Gears of War 3. The matte black 4 GB version of the Xbox 360 S replaced the Xbox 360 Arcade and was released in late summer of 2010. Microsoft, though, months before with the release of the Xbox 360 S, released the system with a 250 GB hard drive. Discontinued models In the initial release of the Xbox 360, there were only three versions: Core, Pro, and Elite. Each of these versions featured different GB hard drives as well as different cosmetic designs. The Core version, replaced with the Xbox 360 Arcade in October 2007, was an entry-level version of the Xbox 360, not even able to acquire high-definition graphics without use of a separate cord. The Pro version of the Xbox 360 sported a higher 20 GB hard drive, as well as features default game demos, video clips and a free Xbox Live arcade game. The Elite version of the Xbox 360 was a major improvement, having a 120 GB hard drive, an entirely different matte black finish, and a different power supply than that of the other models of the Xbox 360 at that time. Though featuring several upped features, the Elite version of the Xbox 360 was priced at $479.99 USD resulted in poor sales until sufficient price drops were met. Accessories Kinect Kinect, known as Project Natal during development, is the upcoming motion control interface for the Xbox 360. Kinect was first announced at E3 2009 on June 1. It was still under the codename "Project Natal" at the time, however, Microsoft announced that they had shipped over one thousand software development kits began shipping to developers the same day. At E3 2009, three demos for Kinect-based games were shown: Ricochet, Paint Party and Milo and Kate, otherwise known as Project Milo. During development, project members experimented numerous games that had already been released with a Kinect-based control scheme. Among these games were Beautiful Katamari and Space Invaders Extreme, which were shown at the Tokyo Game Show in September 2009. According to creative director Kudo Tsunodo, adding Kinect control schemes to pre-existing games would involve significant code alterations, making it very unlikely that Kinect could be implemented through software updates. On March 25, 2010, Microsoft sent out a notice for an event known as "World Premiere Project Natal for the Xbox 360 Experience" at E3 2010. It was officially announced on June 13, 2010 at the Galen Center that Project Natal would be known as Kinect upon release. Kinect is a portmanteau of "kinetic" and "connect", however, it is pronounced exactly the same as the latter. The development name, Project Natal, is named after the Brazilian city, Natal, in accordance to Microsoft director Alex Kipman, who is from Brazil and created the project. The name "natal" also means "of or relating to birth" as Microsoft believed it to be "the birth of the next generation of home entertainment". Category:Consoles released by Microsoft